


Boyf reinds Angst

by Elibbo2



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elibbo2/pseuds/Elibbo2
Summary: Im sorry this is late, My grades are terrible, but I’m going as quickly As I can, Thank you!
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 11





	Boyf reinds Angst

“You lied to me!” 

Jeremy’s heart thudded in his chest, His Eyes watery. “Michael.. Please. You know how serious this is.” Michael gaze averted to the door. “You told me that dumb machine was Gone!” He snapped, Tears stroking his vision. Jeremy couldn’t let him leave, He couldn’t let Michael leave him again. Michael turned, Opening the door, He didn’t get a change to leave when Jeremy grabbed his wrist and slammed his body against the door, slamming it shut. “Let go of me!” Michael shouted. 

Jeremy swallowed the Lump in his throat. “Michael, I’m sorry. He shouldn’t of Blocked you from my vision.” Michael’s face twisted with sadness. “Jeremy, You said The Squip was gone! You promised me!” He said, stifling a sob and pulling on Jeremy’s hold. 

**Let go of him, Jeremy.**

Jeremy let go, And Michael was pulling so hard he stumbled back, Running his back into the door with a pained yelp. Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Michael! I’m so sorry!” He leaned doen to help him up, When Michael slapped him, across the face. He stood and Made a mad dash for the bathroom of their shared Apartment. Jeremy followed, But heard the lock click. How cliche. Michael was in the Bathroom again. E

Michael let out a choked Sob as he buried his Face deep into his hands, His hands shaking, gripping onto anything they could find, his tear stained hoodie, his black ripped jeans, Locks of his Dark chocolate colored hair. His breath was shaky, and he felt like he could only take in quick, sharp breaths, He couldn’t breathe. His whole world was crumbling around him, Why did he feel like this for one boy? His eyesight became buzzy and he heard his glasses hit the tile floor. He began to tremble, harshly, before laying on the floor, Uncomfortably staring up at the ceiling. He let out a whine as his breath hitched, and his vision started to blacken from lack of oxygen.

Michael woke up with one of Jeremy’s hand’s in his hair, and the other wrapped around him. He flared in defense, jerking his head away from his hair. Jeremy was ready though, He pulled Michael as close as humanly possible, Not letting the shorter male go. Michael swallowed thickly as he stopped Struggling, looking over to see an unopened bottle of Mountain Dew: Code Red on the bedstand. Michael felt tears come to his eyes as he started to ramble about Jeremy letting go, feeling defenseless while being held like this. When Jeremy didn’t let go, Michael went into fight or flight, Panicking And elbowing Jeremy in the bath, then Escaping the room, closing the apartment door, And into the hallway. He ran as fast as he could, not looking behind him and he opened the door to the stair well, going down as fast as he could without Tripping and breaking his neck, thought right now, he wouldn’t mind that. He left the apartment building and down to the nearest 7-11, Running inside. The cashier raised an eyebrow. He had his uniform on, But the sleeves were cut off, And He had a red streak across his hair. “Hey tall-ass.” He said, Looking up at Michael. “Woah- What’s up, Dude? You look terrible.” Michael sniffled. “Jeremy got that dumb pill again.” He complained, looking down at Rich. “Not Just Jeremy. Everyone’s getting one now.” Michael’s eyes widened as Rich reached under the counter, pulling out a bottle of Mountain dew. He had something in his other hand, but it was too small to be seen. Michael backed away from the counter. “Rich- No..” The shorter male chuckled. “Eye for an Eye, Mell.” He lept over the counter, Pushing Michael to the floor, shoving the pill into his mouth and Forcing the Bottle in next. Michael felt tears come to his eyes as he swallowed, Gasping for breath-

“Michael?”

Michael’s eyes shot opened and he sat up in a cold sweat, his Breath jacked. He flinched away from Jeremy’s touch, Nearly falling off the bed before Jeremy Grabbed a Handful of his Hoodie, Holding him from falling. “Micha.., You were crying.” He mustered. Michael’s breath Leveled out as he realized the entire thing was a Dream. He Climbed back onto the Bed and Laid next to Jeremy, Who laughed and pushed him away playfully. “Eww! You’re all Sweaty!” He complained, But michael wrapped his arms around him anyways. Jeremy leaned his head atop Michael’s, And huffed out a breath of Relief. “I love you Micha.” Michael Hesitated, then smiled. “Love you too, Jere-Bear.” 

AAA I AM SO SORRY- I DIDN’T CHECK MY EMAILS- AND I WROTE THIS REALLY FAST- ill make a second, more well written chapter if you’d like. Once Again I am so sorry-


End file.
